There is a critical and growing need for veterinary biomedical researchers because veterinarian scientists greatly enhance animal-based research that serves as the key bridge linking basic science and human-based studies. Veterinarian scientists play crucial roles in developing, characterizing, and using animal models to study human diseases. Building on the outstanding foundation in comparative pathophysiology and medicine provided by DVM curricula, in-depth, rigorous training in biomedical research is ideal to foster research careers for veterinarians. This proposal seeks renewal of support for a longstanding, highly productive NIH-funded T32 program led by Joseph L. Mankowski, DVM, PhD to train veterinarians in biomedical research at the Johns Hopkins University School of Medicine. We are requesting funding for seven DVM/VMD trainee slots/year to provide 3 years of support/trainee to facilitate intensive biomedical research training. We offer an outstanding career development opportunity for veterinarians passionate about building careers in biomedical research and becoming innovators and leaders in their fields.